


【竹马】周五说早安

by RuiC



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiC/pseuds/RuiC
Summary: 金曜日のおはよう听这歌写得 5年前……
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	【竹马】周五说早安

从口袋里抽出定期券刷卡进站，再收好定期券双手插在裤子口袋里拖着步子走上站台。

暗暗地下决心:今天一定要跟他打招呼！一定！

心里默默温习着出门前还在反复练习的“早上好”，祈祷着心中的特等席不要被哪个打瞌睡的上班族给坐了。

只是稀疏平常的上学等车而已，心脏却怦怦直跳，仿佛等待成绩的考生一般的心情。相叶雅纪抬头望了下天空，长长地叹了口气。

刚刚甩开冬季的干冷开始夹着花粉的南风搭配着不断变脸的天气，晴朗的上午天空便会呈现出清亮的蓝色，云层仿佛不想打破这层清透，躲得远远的不见踪影。

好像突然想起什么似的一个激灵。啊！今天已经周五了，明后天都不上学完全碰不到他呀！今天再不好好打招呼这学期也要这么错过了!

不变的2号车厢2号车门，不变的正对车门最靠边的位置，只为你上车时，抬眼便能看见。

鹅黄色的电车带着风，呼啸着冲进车站。车门晃晃悠悠地打开，太好了今天属于我的特等席空着。  
  
几乎是用箭步冲了上去一屁股坐下。任务一，clear。

“下一站，新小岩。”在脑海里百转千回练习着早上好，几乎要无视所有车厢广播，只有这一站，发生什么都不会忽视。同缓缓减速的电车完全不同的是好不容易平静下来却又毫无征兆地开始狂跳的心。盯着车窗里出现了熟悉又陌生的人，屏住呼吸。

总觉得这一站车门拉开的速度有半个世纪那么长，膝盖下意识地绷紧从座位上弹起来，几乎要脱口而出的“早上好”却被突袭而来的死党扼杀在了摇篮里。  
“早啊相叶！”由于身高差，搂着相叶的风间整个人都趴到相叶身上。  


“什么啊，早。”皱皱眉，目送着目标低着头跟车上的同学问好后掏出掌机打游戏的相叶叹了口气，又只能等到下个星期了啊。

“一大早就叹气完全不是你的作风啊相叶桑。”风间没事人似的拍了拍相叶，“放学打篮球？”

心想还不是都怪你，嘴上也还是答应了对方的邀请回应着“啊，哦好。”

学校的课程还是一如既往的无聊，相叶转了转笔，侧头望向窗外。现在那个人在上什么课？一直卡着的那关打过了吗？为什么一样的校服明明是学弟但是完全没有勇气去打招呼呢？又有两天见不到呢。这么想着手里的笔滑到桌上，定睛一看才发现不知道什么时候已经笔记本上画了个拿着掌机的火柴小人。忽地一下相叶脸就红了，慌忙合上笔记本，可是手滑整个本子从手上飞出去顺带打到笔盒，噼里啪啦落了一地。

やっちゃったなぁ…

春天总是隔一下就变个脸。上午还是宜人的大晴天，下午就被不远万里赶来的乌云弄出淅淅沥沥的雨来。

打好篮球从体育馆出来的相叶站在屋檐下，伸手去接落下的雨水。冰冰凉凉，打在由于刚运动完而浑身发热的少年身上，意外地令人舒服。

“要用吗？”一把伞伸到面前，拿着伞的手肉肉的，好可爱。

相叶有些被吓到，顺着手臂的线条望上去，对方翘着嘴角，下巴上的一颗痣有些格外显眼。

“あ、ありがとう。”这句话完全没有练习过，居然有些结巴。

“nino！”不远处撑着伞轮廓有些像外国人的男生应该是在叫对方。对方见相叶还有些迟疑，把伞塞在相叶怀里冲进雨中，钻进好像外国人的男生伞下，说了什么，两人冲相叶笑笑摆摆手，还没等相叶回过神，少年们的身影便消失在烟雨朦胧中了。

两天后，是有些阴沉的上午，相叶带着两把雨伞，依旧在心里反复练习着“早上好”，有些期待和忐忑，等待着黄色的列车滑进站台。只是除了“早上好”还加上了“谢谢你的伞，我叫相叶雅纪。”

八点零七分，列车准时滑进新小岩站。猫着背的男生背着书包没带伞，两手空空也没在打游戏，插着耳机听着歌。

车门打开，欸？一直坐在正对车门位置的人今天居然不在？

只是一转头，便看到瘦瘦高高的男生一手抓着吊环一手抓着伞对着自己笑得灿烂阳光: “早上好nino!谢谢你的伞，我叫相叶雅纪。”

FIN


End file.
